workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 (TROHP)
June 7th, 1992. I had been waiting three days to see my brother. Eventually I got tired of waiting, and threatened and blackmailed several board members and Dumbledore into compliance using some information Lord Arcturus Black gave me. They were concerned I would steal Hogwarts secrets, honestly I already had several of them and kept them. I was now at Hogwarts, going to visit my brother with unrestricted visitation rights, due to being a 'distinguished former student' and known be an 'exceptionally trustworthy' person. Which, while both were true, they were only saying that because they needed an excuse. I still had to wear my Durmstrang uniform to announce my allegiance. Though, I honestly didn't mind that. I was proud to be a student of Durmstrang: the greatest school of magic in the world. I had just entered the Hogwarts hospital wing, and saw a nervous Madam Pomfrey. "This way, Mr. Potter," She said nervously, gesturing me to a curtained off bed. "I would like you to check my brothers for potions," I said, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "It's regarding a current legal matter, please also check for residue. I'm requesting this as Heir Potter, not just a concerned older brother. The results are to be reported directly to my parents or myself, ideally in a private manner." "It will be done, Heir Potter." She said, in agreement and understanding. "What happened to him?" I asked, beginning to cry, as I saw how pale he was. "Rope burns from an incarcerous spell, as well as several other burns, and the Cruciatus curse. He was placed into a form of magical sleep so he could heal faster and without re-injuring himself." Madam Pompfrey said. That sounded like something he would do. "Who did this to my brother?" I asked coldly, hatefully, my murderous intent obvious to all. "I'm not permitted to say. Your parents and the headmaster didn't want to worry you, and forbidded the staff from causing you trouble." Seeing my anger, she added. "If you did want to learn more, you could ask Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." "Thank you," I said, gratefully. For the loophole in their orders, I left unsaid. She returned to her duties and I became lost in thought. It was too risky to look into James mind while he was asleep and was recently traumatized. I might cause more trauma or encounter accidental shielding. I decided, I either had to interrogate a staff member, student or Ron the Moron and Granger. Sadly, my brothers idiot friends were probably the best option. On that unpleasant note, I began my walk to the the Great Hall. I arrived near the entrance, minutes later, thankfully much calmer due to my skill in Occlumency. Which, according to Deimos, I had mastered and was a natural at. I entered the hall and observed that Dumbledore and McGonagall were both thankfully absent. My blood red robes attracted the entire halls attention. I rolled my eyes and walked to toward Weasley and Granger, who were both looking nervous. "Now," I said, coldly. "Perhaps both of you idiots could explain how my brother got so badly hurt?" "It was Quirrell," Hermione said, after briefly hesitating. "He tried to steal the Philosophers Stone for Voldemort and we went to stop him." She said, causing me to laugh and shock the entire Great Hall. "You idiots thought you could stop one experienced wizard and even Voldemort? Oh please! Ron's so stupid he needs your help to pass and still only remains here because his family sold themselves to Dumbledore as essential vassals." I said mockingly, causing most of the hall to laugh. "And Granger, your sole talent is memory retention, and even that seems to cause a certain level of arrogance in you. Well, allow me to humble you, your one above average girl, in a school for the average and unexceptional! But, don't worry, I don't blame you for the stupidity of facing a wizard who's probably the third most powerful in the last hundred years." I said, before focusing my attention on Ron Weasley. "I blame the idiot who's so desperate to become better than his brothers that he would encourage mine to his death." Ron rose, with his wand out, but his brother Percy stopped him. "Smart," I said. "Your brothers have already attacked me once, that's two years in Azkaban each, and I really dislike and distrust your family." I said, making my point clear. He glanced at my hand, and saw that I was heir apparent of two houses, and he seemed to have realized just how much power I wielded. "It won't happen again, Heir Potter." Percy said, fearfully. "Good. Because if Ron draws his wand on me again, I'll cut off his hands and then send him to Azkaban. Are we clear?" "Yes, Heir Potter." Percy said, still preventing Ron from continuing his attack. "Wonderful," I said, before turning my back to them and walking away. I think I just made my point, I didn't consider the Weasley's a threat to me. Internally, I was enraged. Quirrell served Voldemort, that much was obvious. The training I was given was likely intended to corrupt me and divide my family, or most likely to turn me into his follower. He was far too arrogant for his own good. My family came first, the rest of this world could f**king burn for all I cared. I wouldn't let myself become corrupted by dark magic! I wouldn't give Voldemort or anyone that satisfaction! I arrived at the Hospital Wing and entered. To find my parents, Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Explain yourself, Mr. Potter! You threatened a member of my house!" McGonagall said angrily. "Oh, I'll explain," I said coldly, my hatred obvious to them. Which unnerved them all. "He attempted to attack me, again. Me, an heir apparent to a Most Ancient and Noble House. I merely threatened him with time in Azkaban and loss of limb if he attempted to attack me again. But, let's focus on the more important issue." I said, getting some confused looks. "My brother came to you with a potential threat to an object that can grant immortality, and you stupidly dismissed him, you incompetent, senile old hag!" I yelled, shocking them all. "Not only did you fail as a Head of House, but as a capable protector for said object! Three first years conquered your challenge! All of the idiots employed in this horrible school were outperformed by first years; all of unexceptional ability!" "You're both disgraces and embarrassments to an already mediocre school! Putting bait for a mass-murdering Dark Lord in a school full of children! He could have unleashed Fiendfyre on this place and killed them all! You get angry, when I threaten someone who deserved it. When you could have caused hundreds of deaths! The deaths of children! You are both unworthy of your positions and evidently too careless to have them!" They were all shocked by my rant. McGonagall was even crying. My mom seemed to agree with my opinions, and dad looked torn. Dumbledore looked torn between anger and agreement. I gave Dumbledore one last look of disgust, and went to check on my brother. July 8th, 1992. James Jr. POV "Good afternoon, James," I heard Dumbledore's reassuring voice say. I stared at him, before suddenly remembering: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-" "Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," Dumbledore said. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." "Then who does? Sir I-" "James, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." I obeyed and began looking around me. I realized I must be in the hospital wing. I was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to me was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said beaming. "I had hoped to talk with you longer, but I will have to be brief. Everyone knows what occurred in the dungeons, including your brother, who was not kind to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." He sighed. "He insulted them and Ron nearly attacked him, but Percival stopped him. Harry threatened him with time in Azkaban if he tried it again, which would be a third attempt by Ron." He said, to my shock and horror. "What about the Stone, sir?" "I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that. We were going to have the stone destroyed, but your brother talked to the Flamels and they left. I'm not sure what was said, but they all looked quite pleased, and Harry refused to tell me anything. I'm not sure if they will destroy it or not, and Harry won't tell me." "Why doesn't Harry trust you, sir?" I asked, in confusion. "I have made a lot of mistakes, James. When I learned of your brothers secret self-studying, I tried looking into his mind. He forcefully pushed me out of his mind and counter-attacked." "That time McGonagall and Snape had to carry you out of Potter Manor!" I exclaimed. "Yes, James." He said, with a sad smile. "He used a powerful and obscure skill relating to Mind Magic, he essentially drove a spike into my brain." He said, causing me to gasp in horror. "It took a week of medical attention to become functional again, and another month of potions to completely recover. I looked into his mind, I shouldn't have invaded his privacy and in doing so I lost his trust. That, combined with my introducing you to the Weasleys, and placing bait for Voldemort in Hogwarts, has eroded all trust he might have had for me. I failed him again this year..." "How?" "I don't allow teachers to allow advanced studies, I deem it to dangerous. Had I known better, I could have prevented Harry from going to Durmstrang and could have prevented him from studying under Quirrell." He said, to my shock and horror. "By the time he had left, he had mastered all seven years of Durmstrang material and had tested into the mastery course." I felt tears begin to form, my brother was lost to the Dark Arts. "I read Quirrell's journal after his office was searched and read a full report of his progress. Harry had managed to defeat Quirrell in three practice duels." Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "I'll leave you to rest, James." Harry's POV- June 27th, 1992. We were eating breakfast, preparing to leave to pick up James. I picked up my copy of Wizarding World News. "Damn," I said, getting my parents attention. "Language! Harry!" Mom said angrily. I was too distracted by the headline. Nurmengard destroyed! Lord Grindelwald dead! On June 4th, 1992, Nurmengard was besieged by a small, elite force, of unknown people. During this siege, forty ICW Aurors were brutally slaughtered, and Grindelwald was confirmed to have been murdered. At this time we have no further information, we will inform our loyal readers as soon as we do. I handed it to my mother. They looked relieved. I suppose they were expecting worse news. Hours later... We were at King's Cross Station, waiting on my brother. "So, Harry, how are you liking your new school?" Mrs. Granger asked, trying to be polite. "I love it! Only one half-term there, and I'm already skipping several grades! I've tested into 3rd year of the Charms and Transfiguration mastery courses. Tested into second year of my Potions mastery course. 1st year of the Herbology course. 5th year Dark Arts. Fourth year Spell Creation." I said breathlessly. "Didn't you enter first year of a Potions mastery course?" Mr. Weasley asked, butting in. "Yes, I'm only three weeks ahead of studies. I need to free up time before I start skipping years in that class." I said, politely. "I'm actually self-studying this summer to test out of Transfiguration, and I have made great progress so far. Though it's incredibly difficult and if I feel I can pass, I'll need to return to Durmstrang three days early and after scheduling a test." "Should you be studying during summer? I was told it was illegal to perform magic outside school, while under the age of seventeen." Mrs. Granger said. "I live in a magical house hold, so they can't prove I did it. Even if they did, I'm the heir apparent to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. I'm untouchable. Unless I hurt or kill someone, for reasons other than self-defense, or cast an unforgivable curse. I refuse to do any of those things on a matter of principle." "Why did you threaten our children with imprisonment in Azkaban?" Mr. Weasley finally asked. "Honestly. Fred, George, and Ron seemed like they needed to know their actions had severe consequences. Percy is very well behaved and mature, and will no doubt be a boon to your family. I hope your children will aspire to emulate him, or your older children that I've only heard good things about. To force them to re-evaluate their behavior I threatened them. Make no mistake, I won't hesitate to follow through on my threat, if they attack me again." He seemed to understand my position, even if he wasn't pleased with it. I was, of course, lying and playing him, but my actions could serve that purpose. "I heard you were studying the Fidelius Charm. How is that going?" Mr. Weasley asked. "It's extremely difficult, especially when your trying to make yourself the secret keeper. I successfully cast it, but it took fifteen minutes to cast. It took an hour to dismantle, but my time on casting and dismantling has improved since then." The Hogwarts Express had finally arrived. Percival Weasley was the first to arrive. He gave me a polite nod, which I returned. Arthur noticed this and seemed to approve. Fred and George glared at me, I rolled my eyes and they reached for their wands. Arthur stopped them with a glare that promised punishment. That made me very happy, which I thankfully concealed with my skills in Occlumency. Finally James, Ron, and Hermione got off the Express and began walking over to us. I noticed Hermione and Ron looked annoyed by my presence, but I didn't care. They were unimportant and their hurt feelings meant nothing to me, everything I said was true, and if they can't handle it that wasn't my problem. "Potter," Ron said, hatefully. "Ron the -" I began, with falsely polite smile. My father cut me off, by covering my mouth. I gave him a hurt look, which made his lips briefly shift into a smile before he stopped himself. "Anyway, hey little bro," I said, with a smile. "Hey, Harry," He said, glad to see me. We all began saying our goodbyes and my parents promised James he could invite the Weasleys over, much to my disdain. Sadly, it was proven by Madam Pomfrey that he wasn't under any potions. I really wanted a chance to deal with them, just so I could quit worrying. Potter Manor. July 31st, 1992. Why does my family love having birthday parties? I was currently dealing with the annoying presence of the loud-mouthed, classless, Weasley filth. So far I had been receiving glares from the twins, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione. None of them were stupid enough to cross me, yet, though I was certain they would. Even Hermione's parents were angry at me, they must have been told what I said to their daughter. Fortunately, I was too pleased with my progress in my studies and magical growth to be very angry. "I suppose we should address the elephant in the room." Mom said, finally. "I dare you to ask anyone, if they want to see your trunk." I whispered to Sirius, causing him to snicker. Remus looked like he overheard what I said, if his smile was any indication. My parents looked angry, so Remus explained what I said to Dad, who laughed a little. He explained it to my mom, who was still angry. "We'll be talking later, Harry. Arthur, Molly your children are poorly behaved and even attacked Harry. That is not okay, and will not be tolerated any longer." Mom said, to Molly's anger. She began to open her mouth, but Arthur silenced her with a glare. "Your children attacked my son, were defeated and now hate him for defending himself! I don't know why Fred, George, and Ron behave that way, when your elder children were all known to well-behaved and model students, this includes Percy too." "At least none of our children are Dark Wizards!" Molly screamed. "There well on their way to being dark, even if they don't use technically dark magic. I, personally predict that Ron will become a practictioner of the Dark Arts, within a few years." I interjected unhelpfully. Arthur looked shocked by that statement. Molly just looked like a mad-woman. "I personally identify as grey rather than dark, by the way." "This is the person you made your heir? James deserves it more, he's a good boy!" Molly yelled. "James almost ruined our family when he committed a crime! Harry salvaged the situation to such an extent that James only received a stern talking too. Harry has worked hard his entire life, and will even have multiple masteries within a few years! James had almost cost us our position in the Light Faction, Molly!" Dad said angrily. "Your children are no longer permitted to associate with my sons!" He said, having finally had enough. Molly rose, looking downright murderous. "Enough, Molly!" Arthur said angrily. "Lord and Lady Potter, I apologize on behalf of my family. We will leave your Manor at once." Molly glared murderously at him. Arthur nodded to Percy. And Percy stunned her! Yes! I just might have a new Patronus memory now! Arthur levitated her limp body out, my family left to escort the Weasleys out of the Manor. I was left in the company of the Grangers and James. "That was interesting," Mrs. Granger said neutrally. "And unfortunate." I added, in agreement. "James, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." "Did one crime really do all of that?" He asked sadly. "Yes. I spent several days thinking and managed to devise counters for most damages. We still might have to declare a feud against a few families, and one of us might have to become betrothed to curry favor." I said, to the shared shock of the Grangers, and my brother. "Though, there aren't any actual plans to do. It's still an absolute last resort, that I opposed so much that I didn't even mention it to our parents. I'd really not marry some worthless pampered princess with no talent." "Knowing you, you have already studied females and have a list of desired traits." James said in amusement, which the Grangers mirrored. He just guessed correctly. Am I really that predictable and obvious? "You do!" He said, in amusement. "I'll try falling in love with them too!" I said, defensively. "What's on the list?" Hermione asked. If I had to guess, she intended to do the same. "Above average height and intelligence, ideally genius or near-genius level intellect. Ideally they will have magical abilities in their family history or confer some other benefit through their lineage, like greater political power, wealth or connections. I'm willing to overlook certain shortcomings, if they have specialties that would be a boon to the family. I'd prefer to be in love with them, purely political relationships are an absolute last resort." "Okay, this conversation is disconcerting. So, Harry, how are you taller than your brother? I was told you were only seven minutes older." Mr. Granger asked. "Well, as twins we were likely born near equal magical power. I simply trained mine since the age of three and grew in power, magic has several passive effects; healing, it plays a factor in growth, and how quickly you age. The average wizard life expectancy is 137 years, but that is the average wizard, and the oldest wizard on record is 755 years old. The thing you need to understand about magic is that it can best be described as a muscle, rather than a fixed power level. I've been training my muscle since I was three, and now have power greater than the average adult wizard, at age twelve, no less. This power that is coursing through my body has caused me to grow more than my brother, and make me look years older, and even start puberty slightly earlier." I said, causing Hermione to blush at the last part, and her parents and James to laugh. "Isn't that dangerous?" "No, it's awesome! I don't have acne because my magic is preventing it! That's the one bad thing about puberty, and I don't suffer from it. My magic is supercharging my body, and I feel awesome all the time!" I said, to the amusement of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. My family returned a few moments later. "Sorry about that!" Mom said, with a sad smile. It looked like she had even cried some. "It's fine. Harry explained how he was taller than his brother, which was a very interesting explanation." Mr. Granger said. "Did he mention the correlation between greater magical power and a larger penis size?" Sirius asked, jokingly, in clear amusement. "Sirius!" Mom, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger exclaimed angrily, while everyone else laughed.